


Permission

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [124]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:02:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6421243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can you write one where Killian asks Henry can he marry Emma? I can't wait to read more of this soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Permission

Killian was nervous, Henry could see that much.  Despite the fact that the pirate had been with his mother for two years, he seemed to think that Henry couldn’t read him as well as he actually could. He supposed it was a trait he had inherited from his mother, but he seemed to know exactly what was on Killian’s mind when he asked Henry if they could spend the afternoon together,

It had been weird at first; Henry will freely admit that much. The young boy in him had secretly hoped that his parents would get back together when they were reunited, and it would be some sort of magical reunion. But he could tell that despite his father’s best intentions, he had severely hurt his mother in the past. It had been hard at first to see why Emma had lied about his father, and once he got over the lie, he saw the situation from her point of view. And he knew realistically, despite how hard Neal had pursued her, that she would never return his affections, regardless of how much her parents tried to push her to.

And Killian was good for her. He challenged Emma and he had a way of making his mother push her limits when it came to love. She was happier than the woman he had first met when he went to Boston to find his mother.

Especially after Neal’s death, Killian had been there for him. He had never treated Henry as anything less than a son, which was probably due not only to Emma, but the weird family tree lineage they seemed to have going on in the town.

It wasn’t an odd occurrence for him and Killian to spend time together without his mother present. Killian had taken him sailing several times, and had taught him things from how to pursue Grace, to fighting with a sword.

So at first Henry had thought nothing of it when Killian suggested the two of them go out on a day trip while Emma was busy working.

But all afternoon Killian had been acting really _weird_. He had been giving the boy nervous glances, and been super nice to him, despite the fact that Killian was **always** nice to him, despite sometimes playing the strict parent card.

And Henry was smart, both in school and in life. It didn’t take long for him to figure out that something was going on, and it didn’t take long for Henry to have a very good idea of what it was.

“Do you think we could talk for a moment?” Killian asked, as the other shoe dropped. Henry grinned inwardly as he realised just how right he was.

“Sure,” he said innocently, “Is something wrong?”

“Well, I, uh, had something important that I wanted to talk about,” the pirate said with far less confidence than he usually had.

Henry was going to play it easy with the man, but a large part of him couldn’t resist teasing Killian a little bit.

“Like what?” he asked nonchalantly.

“Well, as you know, I love your mother very much,” Killian said gently.

“Duh,” Henry said. “You broke a sleeping curse together.”

Which had been a very stressful time for Henry. He had been on the outskirts of town stranded after what had been the latest catastrophe and a sleeping curse had been directed at Killian, but Emma had stepped in front of it, taking the full blunt of it. When Henry finally found his way back to town, he had found Emma and Hook starting at each other with doe eyes once he had broken the curse, and groaned as it meant that the two of them would be acting even _more_ lovey-dovey now.

“But sometimes you want more than what you have,” Killian started, and Henry decided to cut him off.

“What so now my mother isn’t enough for you?” Henry asked with mocking seriousness, “You need more than True Love? Well hate to break it to you, _Mate_ , but it doesn’t get any better than this. And if you can’t see that, then maybe you shouldn’t be with her!”

Killian’s eyes widened, “What no! I don’t want to break up with her! I want to marry her!”

Henry burst out laughing, “Took you long enough.”

Killian’s eyes narrowed, “Were you making fun of me? Bad form, _Mate_ ; to tease a man who simply wants the son of the woman he loves to give his blessing.”

Henry looked at him with a sheepish smile, “I know. But Killian, you are possibly one of the best things to ever happen to her. And the two of you are so well suited for each other it’s ridiculous. So yeah, you have my blessing. But I have one condition.”

Killian smiled at that, “And what is that, Lad?”

“That I can call you ‘dad’. I know that biologically you’re not my father, but neither is Regina. And I care about you just as much as I do Emma or Regina,” he said, as it was his turn to sound nervous. It was something he had been debating about a lot recently, and now seemed as good as a time as any.

Killian wrapped an arm around him, “I would be honoured, Lad. It never bothered me that you aren’t mine by blood. After all, blood does not make family. Look at your Aunt Zelena, or your Grandfather Rumplestilskin. Despite them being blood relations to Regina and you, it didn’t stop them from trying to hurt their family. So if it is something you wish, I would love that.”

Henry grinned. “Great. So when are you thinking of proposing? How are you planning on doing it? Are you going to make it worthy of a fairy tale?”

Killian looked worried again, “I hadn’t actually thought that far ahead.”

Henry laughed at that, “Don’t worry, Dad. You have me to help you. We’ll call it Operation Captain Cobra.”

Killian smiled, “Well it seems like we’re off to a good start already.”

Henry stared out to the sea, feeling lighter than he had in a while. When he was ten years old, he had a mother who he thought hated him, and he craved for a family more than anything. It would appear that he would get one, despite how tangled up it may be, but Henry wouldn’t trade it for the world.


End file.
